


The Next Chapter Of Life

by smcki10



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: After tragedy strikes Station 19 struggles to put the pieces back together and move on into a new chapter
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Next Chapter Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here's another new fic! I started this one in between 3X12 & 3X13 I just didn't get it up fast enough! So I know the episodes didn't go this I'm sorry if the formatting is off i'm having issues with you to crazygreysfan for being my beta/proofreader! Here is chapter 1! Enjoy!

The Next Chapter Of Life 

Andrea "Andy" Herrera stood in her and Robert’s bedroom looking at the box of picture frames she had been attempting to unpack for at least a hour. Instead she just found herself staring at the top photo of her and her dad from the day she was promoted to Lieutenant. She set it on the end of the bed, maybe she could get Robert to take the photo and put it somewhere else in the house. She looked up as she heard footsteps in the hallway and then at the doorway. She looked up with a small smile at Robert, she could tell how exhausted he was. He had been fighting with Dixon for the past 15 hours ever since her dad died. All of 19 and most of SFD wanted Pruitt to have a firefighters funeral even though he was a retired firefighter who had died venting a roof to save their team. 

“How did it go?” She asked wrapping him in a hug 

“He finally agreed to the full funeral. Um most of the team is downstairs.” He said after he kissed her gently. 

“How did you explain me being here?” 

“I didn’t I’ll let you do it at your speed” 

“Thank you I love you” 

“I love you to.” He said before they headed downstairs where all of A shift was assembled in their living room. She smiled at their wedding photos which were on a shelf near the staircase, Robert saw where she was looking and subtly nodded his head toward the team and she nodded in return as he picked it up. 

“Hi everyone” Andy said sitting down in one of the arm chairs where Robert was sitting on the arm of it.

“We just wanted to come check on you.” Vic said from the couch she sat with baby Pru in her arms 

“Thank you to all of you. I’m sorry I took off on you from the station, I just needed to get away. “

“We understand” Dean said quietly, as a cellphone rang from somewhere in the house. 

“I’ll be right back” Robert said leaving to get the phone. 

“Your dad was a badass till the end” Jack said with a smile 

“That He was. Vic and Maya, can you help me get drinks for every one?” Andy asked setting the photo face down in her chair as she stood. 

“Sure” both of them said following her in the kitchen. 

“That’s a lot of beer” Vic said with a laugh as Andy opened the fridge where several rows of beer bottles were lined up. 

“Well, we were planning a celebration this weekend, which is part of why I asked you to to come. You both deserve to know before everyone else, regardless of how our relationships have been. Also Vic I know this might upset you.” Andy said suddenly not sure of how anyone would react 

“Andy whatever it is it’ll be okay” Vic said 

“Robert and I got married last weekend. We eloped with just my dad. We didn’t do it because of rules or anything but because we love each other. We want this” 

“I’m happy for you both and Luke would be happy too”. Vic said hugging Andy. 

“Thank you” She said turning to Maya 

“I’m happy for you too” Maya said

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
